pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
How To Battle
This is episode 15 of PokeSelects, and this episode is created by Shadow Blazin'. THIS EPISODE ISN'T FINISHED YET! BE READY FOR MAJOR PLOT TWISTS AND SPOILERS! Plot Ah, the sun was shining, the air was a small breeze, the Kanto Region was perfect today. I mean, it's summer, and nothing beats a perfect day like today. In Shadow Legend's house, he was sitting on the couch, watching TV. The wind blew through the open window to Shadow's left, and caused him to throw himself to the right. The remote slipped out of his hand and smashed hard onto the floor, managing to change the channel right as it hit the floor. The channel on was, "PokeBattles: The Very Best", and was all about teaching trainers, veterans, everybody how to battle, and was a great channel to learn everything. Of course, after Shadow Legend has lost 4th place (Major spoiler) to a "somebody" you wouldn't know of, he has been sad, grumpy, you know, the perfect word is... Well there is no perfect word to describe himself now. But he wanted to *LEARN* how to battle. The person on the show on, "How Do You Climb Back Up?", was a guy named Mario. He was a chubby, small, round guy. I mean, his red clothing with blue overalls. I mean, it's like Pokemon was BORN to meet this guy. Shadow, who is sitting back up: This looks useful, I mean, I'm not the best, and I want to be the best, so what's some way to learn? To watch tv. It's like I was born to watch Mario on a Pokemon channel. 'On TV' Mario was standing on one side of the Pokemon league. He was getting ready his 3 Pokeballs from his belt. Seeing as the other trainer, John Doe, already had his one Pokemon planned out of his 3, Mario threw out his Pokeball, while John threw out a Masterball. The Pokeball and Masterball spiraled through the air, landing flat out on the button of the Pokeball on the field. The Masterball shot out a beam, containing Mewtwo. Mewtwo bursted out of the beam, in a ready position, looking like he's in the mood for a GREAT fight. The Pokeball also shot out a beam, nearly blinding Mewtwo's eyes, as the Venusaur from the Pokeball bursted out of the beam, with it using Sunny Day already, bursting a sunshine of fire out of his flower, making the sun shine on Mewtwo. Mario: Speed is an advantage, as your foe is slower, you attack first. If you attack first, you can have a chance of doing a setup, like I will show you how to do now. John looked at the Venusaur, trying to see how fast Venusaur's sunny day is. John, smiling, told Mewtwo to use Psystrike. A psychic beam shot out of Mewtwo's hand, striking Venusaur, like a thunderbolt would do. Mario: Aha! This is what I was waiting for! Status conditions deal a great amount of things to your Pokemon. Seeing as Psystrike slew down Venusaur with the parylasis caused, Venusaur can not move at times. Well, Venusaur, use Solarbeam. Setups are amazing also, they do great things, such as make you move faster, do stronger moves, or even make you buffer. Venusaur launched a huge Solarbeam out of his flower, sending a huge, but quick beam of sunshine at Mewtwo. Mewtwo, who was faster thanks to the paryalsis, teleported to Venusaur, blocking the Solarbeam with Psychic, sending it back at Venusaur. Mario: Venusaur is amazing at defense. Since defense makes you buff, you can also block moves easily. Venusaur was thrown against the stadium's wall, breaking a huge piece of the stadium chairs, causing it to collapse on Venusaur. The piece of the stadium that collapsed on Venusar was thrown at Mewtwo, who dodged all of the pieces. Mario: Isn't it amazing? Simply I'd go for my Charizard, but I'll show you how to use strategy. Mewtwo was starting to glow, bursting with light out of his body. The megastone. It was evolving Mewtwo into Mega Mewtwo. Venusaur who also was glowing, instead bloomed into the air, looking buffer, faster, and better than before. Mewtwo X (Mewtwo Y was already in a movie, and in an episode. I mean, come on. But I hate Mewtwo X anyways.) was getting ready his focus punch, running at Venusaur, who was using Frenzy Plant. The Frenzy Plant caught onto Mewtwo X's legs, pushing Mewtwo X's body near the ground. Shadow, who was watching everything: My body's ready. Sorry, I just had to do it.... Mewtwo X nearly sunk into the ground, as Venusaur used earthquake, pushing Mewtwo X's body back into the ground. Mewtwo X bursted through the ground, only to see a Blastoise using hydro cannon at Mewtwo X. A huge cannon of water bursted through Blastoise's cannon, pushing Mewtwo X right back at John. John Doe, who got severly injured by the both of them, tried to get right back up, but felt weakened. John Doe: I still can wipeout your team. Mario: Not so fast. My strategy of using 3 attacks while the foe couldn't do anything about it, worked. You can mix up combos and deal a great amount of damage. Blastoise who used hydro cannon also tried to use it faster instead of more powerful, as it's pretty powerful it's signature move either way. I'll show you how to use mega evolution now. Mario who pushed onto a Blastoisite (Not sure if that's the name.) that was planted onto his glove, along with the other 3 megastones for the Kanto starters, felt the bond from him and Blastoise forced into Blastoise. Blastoise's headgear, consisting of a hat with the Blastoisite in it also, reacted to it, suddenly blowing Blastoise's body up, replacing it with a newly mega evolved Blastoise. Trivia *I spoiled something you would've waited at least over a decade to find out about the Kanto League. *Shadow lost 4th place in the Pokeleague, pretty decent for a new trainer. *Shadow learns how to battle, even though it was just that jerk who used a whole legends team. *Mega evolution exists in Kanto. *My versions of the moves are changed a bit, such as Psystrike leaves you a par. Characters *Shadow Legend *Mario (On TV.) **Mario's Charizard **Mario's Blastoise **Mario's Venusaur *John Doe (Anonymous) *John's Mewtwo Category:Episodes Category:Mutliple Parts Episodes